youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DSPGaming
thumb|right|280px|(Playthrough- Sample Video: Heavy Rain)DarksydePhil™ (DSP for short) (Phillip Burnell) is an active member of the "Game Playthroughs" community, ultimately on YouTube, which he joined in 2008. His nickname: "The King of Hate" originated from his attitude, honest opinions, and thoughts being hated by people in the Shoryuken.comcommunity and YouTube comminity alike for failing to check their privilege. He usually plays Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 games, but as of July 27, 2010, he has started playing PC games. A fan donated a new Nintendo Wii to DarksydePhil which he now uses to make Wii game playthroughs. On February 22nd, Phil bought a new Sony Playstation Vita and is now also making playthroughs on it. He is known to voice his opinions about games and other subjects . As well as doing playthroughs of games, he is a pro Super Street Fighter II Turbo arcade player. He attends tournaments whenever he can and films and uploads videos from the events. Phil reviews and rates games in his video series called: "The Hateful Truth". As of June 2012, Phil, and John have been going to the E3 convention, and have been dating ever since. Project 7 Phil started a short series called Project 7 on his old channel, DarksydePhil. It only lasted a for a few videos (duh). He later in late 2011 suprised his fans, by telling them he was bringing the show Project 7 back, and later at a Project 7/ DarksydePhil panel at a convention, he screened it for a select few. It somehow recieved positive feedback. The show's comedy was made up of inside jokes for long time fans, and jokes based on video games that many know and love. As of January 2012, Project 7 had begun on youtube. The cast for the show is Phil (as himself, and the evil villian Deathface), John Rambo, Howard, OJ (Other John) as misc. characters, and members of the youtube channel Respect the Pact: . Respect the Pact have been editing the show, and have been adding the special effects. The music for the show is played by the video game metal band: Year 200X: , respectively. About DarkSydePhil Phil has 6 channels on YouTube. These channels are: #DarksydePhilFFXIII - Final Fantasy XIII playthrough #DSPGaming - every game playthrough #THEKINGOFHATEHD - was used for updates, trips but now it's a Backup Channel #DarksydePhil - his previous main channel, now his Archive Channel #DSPStreetFighter - all fighting game playthroughs and fighting game releated videos (ex: fan appreciation), but the channel has been inactive since TTT2 Fan Appreciation. #RedDeadDSP - all Rockstar games playthroughs Phil also has a twitter account called: TheyCallMeDSP Phil owned the "Smark Guys" series, where he talked about WWE events and other wrestling related news, but later gave the series to John Rambo and now "Smark Guys" are on John's channel: JohnRamboPresents. DarksydePhil was laid off from his former job (a desk-job of some sort) for penetrating his supervisor's beagle with a jar of peanut butter. After, he tried to obtain a job as a YouTube partner and succeeded. Unfortunately, his adsense account was banned on his first attempt being partnered, so he decided to move over to blip.tv as well. Currently, Darksydephil's Blip.tv account has been banned for several reasons. It turns out in one of his videos, a false claim from a hater was the cause of this. He currently has a job on YouTube full-time, while working with Machinima, with his two parterner channels: DSPGaming and DSPStreetFighter. Two fans have created a site for Phil and his fans. DSPP SITE: TheKingOfHate.com Gaming Systems that DSPP currently owns and uses: *Onlive Game System (not used to film any playthroughs) *Playstation 2 *Playstation 3 (not used to film any playthroughs (no games)) *PlayStation Vita (not used to film any playthroughs (duh)) *Xbox 360 *Nintendo Wii (donated by a fan) *Nintendo 3DS (not used to film any playthroughs (duh)) *Nintendo Wii U *Gaming PC Upcoming Playthroughs NOTE: Please, do not post upcoming playthroughs of games that have not been confirmed by Phil. Currently, his upcoming playthroughs are taken from his Week in Preview/Release Day Unboxing series. *None Current Playthroughs *Injustice: Gods Among Us Demo On Hold *None Completed Playthroughs (in alphabetical order) NOTE: Keep in mind that these are NOT all the games DSP played. This list is from 2008/9 - onward and it will be maintained from now on. DSP's Game of the Year 2013 - TBA DSP's Game of the Year 2012 - The Walking Feels DSP's Game of the Year 2011 - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DSP's Game of the Year 2010 - Red Dead Redemption DSP's Game of the Year 2009 - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (lol) *007: Legends *007: Quantum of Solace *Afro Samurai *Alan Wake *Alan Wake DLC (The Signal) *Alan Wake DLC (The Writer) *Alan Wake's American Nightmare *Alan Wake's Funeral Wake *Alice: Madness Returns *American McGee's Alice *Anarchy Reigns *Army of Two: The 40th Day *Asssasssin's Creed *Asssasssin's Creed: Brotherhood *Asssasssin's Creed: Brotherhood DLC (The Da Vinci Disappearance) *Asssasssin's Creed II *Asssasssin's Creed III *Asssasssin's Creed III DLC (Tyranny of King Washington: Episode 1) *Asssasssin's Creed: Revelations *Asssasssin's Creed: Revelations DLC (The Lost Archive) *Asura's Wrath (with the exception of the "actual" ending due to DLC issue) *Asura's Wrath Demo *Aliens: Colonial Marines *Back to the Future: The Game (Episodes 1-5) *Bastion *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Arkham City *Batman: Arkham City Challenge Mode *Batman: Arkham City DLC (Harley Quinn's Revenge) *Batman Forever (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Battlefield 1943 *Battlefield 3 *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Bayonetta *Beyond Good & Evil *Binary Domain *Bioshock *Bioshock 2 *BioShock Infinite *Black Mesa *Black Mesa: Source *Blades of Time *Blood Stone: 007 *Bodycount *Borderlands *Borderlands 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Chris) *Borderlands 2 DLC (Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt) (4 player co-op) *Bram Stoker's Dracula (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Brink *Brutal Legend {last part missing due to copyright claim} *Bulletstorm *Bully *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 DLC (Revolution) *Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (Annihilation) *Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (Escalation) *Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (First Strike) *Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (Rezurrection) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 DLC (Stimulus Package) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Call of Duty: World at War *Call of Juarez: The Cartel *Captain America & The Avengers *Captain America: Super Soldier *Castle Crashers (4 player co-op) *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *Catherine *Child of Eden *Comic Jumper *Corpse Killer *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Crysis *Crysis 2 *Cyborg Justice (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dance Central *Darksiders *Darksiders II *Dead Island (co-op w/ John Rambo, Grog and Mayor McJustin) *Dead Nation (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead or Alive 5 *Dead or Alive 5 Demo *Dead Rising 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Rising 2 DLC (Case 0) *Dead Rising 2 DLC (Case West, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Rising 2: Off The Record (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Space *Dead Space 2 *Dead Space 2 DLC (Severed) *Dead Space 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Space 3 DLC (Awakened) (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Deadstorm Pirates (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Deathsmiles IIX *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Deus Ex: Human Revolution DLC (Missing Link) *Devil May Cry (2013) (aka DmC: Devil May Cry) *Devil May Cry HD *Diablo 3 *Disgaea 4 *Dishonored *Donkey Kong Country Returns (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Doom 3: BFG Edition *Doom 3: BFG Edition: Lost Mission *Double Dragon: Neon (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Double Switch (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dragon Age II *Dragon Age II DLC (Mark of the Assassin) *Dragon's Dogma *Dragon's Dogma *Driver: San Francisco *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Halloween Special) *Duke Nukem Forever *Duke Nukem Forever (Demo) *Duke Nukem Forever DLC (The Doctor Who Cloned Me) *Dynasty Warriors 7 *Dynasty Warriors 7 Conquest Mode (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Earth Defense Force: Insect Armaggeddon (co-op w/ Evvie) *El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron *Enslaved: Odyssey to the West *Epic Mickey *Epic Mickey 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Expandables 2 (4 player co-op) *Fable 2 *Fable 3 *Fallout 3 *Fallout 3 DLC (Broken Steel) *Fallout 3 DLC (Mothership Zeta) *Fallout 3 DLC (Operation Anchorage) *Fallout 3 DLC (Point Lookout) *Fallout 3 DLC (The Pitt) *Fallout: New Vegas *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Dead Money) *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Honest Hearts) *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Lonesome Road) *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Old World Blues) *Family Guy (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Far Cry 2 *Far Cry 3 *F.E.A.R 2 *F.E.A.R 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *F.E.A.R. 3 (single player) *FIFA 12 Soccer *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Final Fantasy VI *Final Fantasy XIII *Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Final Fantasy XIII-2 Demo *Final Fight Double Impact (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Friday the 13th (Halloween Special) *Fruit Ninja Kinect *Gears of War 2 *Gears of War 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Gears of War 3 DLC (Raam's Shadow) *Gears of War: Judgement *Ghostbusters - The Video Game *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime (4 player co-op) *Ghost Recon: Future Soldier *Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (co-op w/ fans) *Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Beta *God of War *God of War II *God of War III *God of War: Ascension *Golden Eye 007 *Gotham City Imposters *Gotham City Imposters Demo *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes from Liberty City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Ground Zero: Texas *Guardian Heroes (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Gunstringer (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Gunstringer DLC (Wavy Man Chronicles, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Half-Life 2 *Halo 3 ODST *Halo 4 (4 player co-op) *Halo: Anniversary (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Halo: Reach *Hard Corps (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Heavy Rain *Heavy Rain Demo (w/ Playstation Move) *Heavy Rain DLC (Taxidermist) *Hitman: Absolution *Homefront *House of the Dead 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *House of the Dead 4 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *House of the Dead: Overkill (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Hulk Hogan's Main Event (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Hunted: The Demon's Forge *Indigo Prophecy *inFAMOUS *inFAMOUS 2 *inFAMOUS 2 DLC (Festival of Blood) *Inversion *Jax & Dexter: The Precursor Legacy *Journey *Kane & Lynch II: Dog Days *Kids on Site *Kinect Adventures *Kinectimals *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning Demo *King of Fighters XIII (13) *Kirby's Epic Yarn *Kirby's Return to Dreamland (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Kung Fu Rider (co-op w/ John Rambo and Jerry) *Kyuiin (co-op w/ John Rambo) *L.A. Noire *Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead 2 (4 player co-op) *Left 4 Dead 2 DLC (The Passing) *Left 4 Dead DLC (Crash Course) *Lego Batman 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Limbo *LittleBigPlanet *LittleBigPlanet 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *LittleBigPlanet: Karting *Lolipop Chainsaw *Lollipop Chainsaw *Lord of the Rings: War in the North (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Lost Planet 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Lucha Fury (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Madden 12 NFL *M.A.G *Make My Video: INXS *Make My Video: Kriss Kross *Mario Party 9 (co-op w/ Panda Lee, a.k.a his girlfriend) *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 (4 player co-op) *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Challenge Mode *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Legendary *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Fate of Two Worlds *Marvel vs. Capcom: Origins *Mass Effect *Mass Effect 2 *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Arrival) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Kasumi - Stolen Memory) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Lair of the Shadow Broker) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Normandy Crash Site) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Overlord) *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Zaeed - The Price of Revenge) *Mass Effect 3 *Mass Effect 3 Demo *Mass Effect 3 DLC (Extended Cut) *Mass Effect 3 DLC (Leviathan) *Mass Effect 3 DLC (Omega) *Mass Effect 3 DLC (Citadel) *Maximum Carnage *Max Payne 3 *Max Payne 3 (Multiplayer w/fans) *Medal of Honor *Medal of Honor: Warfighter *Medal of Honor: Warfighter Beta *Mega Man 1 *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Mega Man 10 *Men in Black: The Game *Mercenaries 2 *Metal Gear Solid 2 HD: Sons of Liberty *Metal Gear Solid 3 HD: Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid 4 HD: Guns of the Patriots *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Metroid: Other M *Mirror's Edge *Monkey Island 2: Lechuck's Revenge *Mortal Kombat 9 *Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Mutant League Hockey (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *NBA 2k12 *NBA Jam Wii (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Need for Speed: The Run *Neverdead *New Super Mario Bros. (co-op w/ John Rambo) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *New Super Mario Bros. U (co-op w/ John Rambo) *NFL: Blitz 2012 *Night Trap *Ninja Gaiden II *Ninja Gaiden III *Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch *NintendoLand (co-op w/ John Rambo) *No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise *OnLive *Persona 4: Arena *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Case 5 (Rise from the Ashes) *Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale *Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale Beta *Playstation Home *Portal *Portal 2 *Portal 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Portal 2 DLC (Peer Review, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Power Factory *PowerUp Heroes *Prince of Persia *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands *Prize Fighter *Prototype *Prototype 2 *PS Move Heroes *Psychonauts *RAGE *Ratchet & Clank HD Remake *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (co-op w/ PandaLee) *Rayman: Origins (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Red Dead Redemption *Red Dead Redemption DLC (Undead Nightmare) *Red Faction: Armageddon *Red Faction: Battlegrounds *Red Faction: Guerrilla *Remington Super Slam Hunting Africa (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Remington Super Slam Hunting: Alaska (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil 5 DLC (Desperate Escape) *Resident Evil 5 DLC (Lost in Nightmares) *Resident Evil 6 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Resident Evil 6 (Public Demo) *Resident Evil 6: Mercenaries (co-op w/ PandaLee) *Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (4 player co-op) *Resident Evil: Revelations *Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles HD (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Resistance *Resistance 2 *Resistance 3 *Rise of Nightmares (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Saints Row 2 *Saints Row: The Third *Saints Row: The Third DLC (Gangstas in Space) *Saints Row: The Third DLC (Genki Bowl) *Saints Row: The Third DLC (Trouble with Clones) *SAW - The Video Game *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Scottie Pippen's Slam *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Secret of Monkey Island *Secret of Monkey Island 2: Le Chucks' Revenge *Serious Sam 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Serious Sam: The First Encounter *Serious Sam: The Second Encounter *Serious Sam: The Second Encounter (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Sewer Shark *Shadows of the Damned *Shank *Shank (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Shank 2 *Shank single player playthrough *Silent Hill 1 *Silent Hill 2 HD *Silent Hill 2 HD Sub Scenario *Silent Hill 3 HD *Silent Hill: Downpour *Singularity *Sleeping Dogs *Sleeping Dogs DLC (Nightmare in North Point) *Sleeping Dogs DLC (Year of the Snake) *Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus HD Remake *Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves HD Remake *Sly Cooper 3: Honor Among Thieves *Sly Cooper 4: Thieves in Time Demo *Sly Cooper 4: Thieves in Time *Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus HD Remake *Sniper Elite V2 *S.O.C.O.M. 4 *Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Sonic Colors *Sonic: Free Riders (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Sonic Generations *Sonic Generations Demo (Act 1) *Sonic Generations Demo (Act 2) *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 *Soul Calibur V *Spec Ops: The Line *Spider-Man: Edge of Time *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Spider-Man (PlayStation 1) *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Splatterhouse *Sports Championships *Stacking *Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty *Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm *StarHawk *StarHawk Demo *Star Wars Kinect Galactic Dance-Off (co-op w/ Panda Lee) *Star Wars Kinect: Jedi Destiny (w/ Project 7 crew) *Star Wars the Force Unleashed *Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 *Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 DLC (Endor) *Start the Party *Street Fighter III 3rd Strike - Online Edition *Street Fighter IV *Street Fighter x Megaman *Street Fighter X Tekken *Streets of Rage 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Super Mario Galaxy (co-op w/ PandaLee) *Super Street Fighter II Turbo - HD Remix *Super Street Fighter IV *Super Street Fighter IV - Arcade Edition *Supremacy MMA *Supreme Warrior *Syndicate *Shadow of the Colossus HD Remake *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *Terminator: Salvation *The Amazing Spider-Man *The Darkness II *The Darkness II (co-op w/ fans) *The Darkness II Demo *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DLC (Dawnguard) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DLC (Dragonborn) *The Outbreak (co-op commentary w/ PandaLee) *The Shoot (co-op w/ John Rambo) *The Simpsons Arcade (co-op w/ John Rambo) *The Unfinished Black Swan (co-op w/ Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis) *The Walking Dead: Episode 1: A New Day *The Walking Dead: Episode 2: Starved For Help *The Walking Dead: Episode 3: Long Road Ahead *The Walking Dead: Episode 4: Around Every Corner *The Walking Dead: Episode 5: No Time Left *Thor *Time Crisis: Razing Storm Arcade (co-op w/ John Rambo) *TMNT: Turtles In Time: Re-Shelled (4 player co-op) *Tokyo Jungle (co-op w/ Panda Lee) *Tomb Raider: Underworld *Tomb Raider (2013) *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Demo *Transformers: War for Cybertron (co-op w/ John Rambo and Howard) *TV Superstars *Twisted Metal *UFC Undisputed 3 *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (movie) *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (movie) *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (movie) *Vanquish *Wanted: Weapons of Fate *Warhammer 40k: Space Marine *Watchmen: The End is Nigh *WET (God, I know I am) *Wolfenstein *WWE '11 *WWE '12 *WWE '12 Custom Matches (co-op w/ John Rambo & Howard) *WWE '13 *WWE All Stars (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Xbox Live Games Room *Xbox Live Indie Games (co-op w/ John Rambo) *X-Men Arcade Game (4 player co-op) *X-Men Arcade Game Japanese version (4 player co-op) *X-Men: Destiny *X-Men: Legends (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Yakuza: Dead Souls *Zelda: Skyward Sword *ZombiU (co-op w/ John Rambo) Incompleted Playthroughs As well as all of the playthroughs finished, some playthroughs will never be done or finished for various reasons. Those playthroughs and reasons are listed below. *Shadow Complex (unknown reason) *Killzone 2 (stopped due to frustration) *Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (stopped due to game crippling bug) *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X (unknown reason) *Fracture (stopped due to frustration) *WWE Smackdown vs RAW 2009 (Deleted due to WWE Copyright claim) *Legends of Wrestlemania (Deleted due to WWE Copyright claim) *Skate 2 (stopped due to sharp learning curve) *GTA 4: The Lost and Damned (Copyright strike from Rockstar games) *Resident Evil 5 DLC (Mercenaries) (stopped on the final mission) *Godfather II (stopped due to YouTube nudity complaints) *Splinter Cell: Conviction (stopped due to a FALSE Copyright claim by a person who claimed to be Ubisoft, Steve Jones) *Deathspank (Lost interest. He though *he* was the one who'd be getting spanked.) *Amy (stopped due to frustration, due to the game's crippling gameplay flaws) *SSX (stopped due to frustration) *Dark Souls (stopped due to difficulty) *Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (stopped due to difficulty) *Ninja Gaiden 1 (stopped due to frustration) *Megaman X3 (stopped due to frustration) *Megaman X6 (stopped due to frustration) *Prize Fighter (stopped due to frustration/unable to defeat the final boxer, Nuke The Duke, regardless of tactics and skills) *Exmortis 2 (stopped due to frustration) *SCP: Containment Breach (stopped due to frustration) *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (stopped due to frustration and boredom) *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (stopped due to frustration) *Crysis 3 (unknown reason) *Defiance (stopped due to frustration, a crippling game bug) Ongoing Series and Specials *Ask the King *The Hateful Truth *Smark Guys (w/ John Rambo) *Week in Preview *Release day Unboxing *Channel Update *DSP Tries It (Rarely) *Project 7 The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, a.k.a. a review. Not all of them are gaming related. The Hateful Truth Rating Scale 1-2: Utter Shit 3-4: Crappy 5-6: Decent 7-8: Pretty Good 9-10: A Game of the Year Contender a.k.a An Amazing Masterpiece The Hateful Truth Episodes and Ratings *Episode 1: Red Faction Guerilla Special Edition, 7/10 *Episode 2: Batman Arkham Asylum, 8.5/10 *Episode 3: WET, 5/10 *Episode 4: Street Fighter 4, 8/10 *Episode 5: Youtube Beta Channels, 0/10 *Episode 6: Borderlands, 7.5/10 *Episode 7: Halo ODST, 6.5/10 *Episode 8: Bayonetta, 7.75/10 *Episode 9: Darksiders , 7.5/10 *Episode 10: Alan Wake, 7.5/10 *Episode 11: E3 2010, DSP, 4/10 John Rambo, 2/10 *Episode 12: Army of Two: The 40th Day 2/10 (missing, possibly deleted) *Episode 13: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions 7/10 | Halo Reach - 7.5/10 | Dead Rising 2 - 7.5/10 | NBA Jam - 7/10 | Enslaved - 6.5/10 | Alan Wake DLC (Writer), 7.5/10 | Medal of Honor, 6.5/10 | Comic Jumper - 7/10 | Kirby's Epic Yarn - 8/10 *Episode 14: Fallout: New Vegas, 8.25/10 | Vanquish, 7.75/10 *Episode 15: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2, 6/10 | Time Crisis: Raging Storm, 7.5/10 | The Shoot, 6.5/10 | Fable III, 8.5/10 | Indigo Prophecy, 8/10 | Red Dead Redemption DLC (Undead Nightmare), 9/10 *Episode 16: 007 Blood Stone, 5/10 | 007 Goldeneye, 6/10 | Kinect Adventure, 4/10 | Dance Central, 7/10 | Sonic Free Riders, 2/10 | Kinectimals, 4.5/10 *Episode 17: Call of Duty: Black Ops, 8.5/10 *Episode 18: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, 8.5/10 *Episode 19: Sonic Colors, 8/10 | Splatterhouse, 6.5/10 | DK Country Returns, 8.25/10 *Episode 20: Epic Mickey, 3.5/10 *Episode 21: DNF and the Media $hitsh0w, 6.5/10 *Episode 22: Alice: Madness Returns, 7.5/10 *Episode 23: Shadows of the Damned, 8.5/10 *Episode 24: Dungeon Siege III, 7/10 *Episode 25: Back to the Future: The Video Game, 6.5/10 *Episode 26: Catherine, 8.25/10 *Episode 27: Transformers: Dark of the Moon, 5/10 *Episode 28: L.A. Noire, 7.75/10 *Episode 29: Motorstorm Apocalypse, 7.5/10 *Episode 30: F.E.A.R. 3, 6.75/10 *Episode 31: Bastion, 7.5/10 *Episode 32: Captain America: Super Soldier, 5.5/10 *Episode 33: Infamous 2, 7.75/10 *Episode 34: No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise, 6.75/10 *Episode 35: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron, 5.75/10 *Episode 36: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, 9.25/10 *Episode 37: Bodycount, 3/10 *Episode 38: Madden 12 NFL, 5/10 *Episode 39: Dead Island, 8.5/10 *Episode 40: Resistance 3, 6.5/10 *Episode 41: Warhammer 40k: Space Marine, 7.5/10 *Episode 42: Driver: San Francisco, 8.5/10 *Episode 43: Disgaea 4, 8/10 *Episode 44: Supremacy MMA, 4.5/10 *Episode 45: Rise of Nightmares, 5/10 *Episode 46: Gears of War 3, 8/10 *Episode 47: X-Men: Destiny, 4.5/10 *Episode 48 (w/ John Rambo): Gunstringer, DSP 6/10, John 5.96/10 *Episode 49: Spider-Man: Edge of Time, 5/10 *Episode 50: RAGE, 7.25/10 *Episode 51: Dark Souls, 8/10 *Episode 52: Batman Arkham City, 9.5/10 *Episode 53: Sonic: Generations, 6.5/10 for non Sonic fans and 8/10 for Sonic fans *Episode 54: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, 9/10 *Episode 55: Battlefield 3, 7.75/10 | Modern Warfare 3, 8/10 *Episode 56: Saints' Row The Third, 8/10 *Episode 57: Assassin's Creed: Revelations, 7.75/10 *Episode 58 (w/ John Rambo): Rayman Origins, DSP 8.5/10, John 8.13/10 *Episode 59: Need for Speed: The Run, 4/10 *Episode 60: WWE '12, 7.75/10 *Episode 61: Zelda: Skyward Sword, 8.25/10 *Episode 62: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 9.5/10 *Episode 63: Amy, 2/10 *Episode 64: Neverdead, 4.5/10 *Episode 65: Final Fantasy XIII-2, 6.75/10 *Episode 66: The Darkness II, 8.5/10 *Episode 67: Twisted Metal (2012), 7.75/10 *Episode 68: Asura's Wrath, 4.75/10 *Episode 69: Binary Domain, 7.5/10 *Episode 70: Dungeon Hunter (PS Vita), 5/10 *Episode 71: Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One (w/ Panda Lee), 5.5/10 *Episode 72: Silent Hill: Downpour, 7.5/10 *Episode 73: Mass Effect 3, 8.5/10 *Episode 74: Golden Sun Dark Dawn, 7.5/10 *Episode 75: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon CIty, 5.75/10 *Episode 76: Ninja Gaiden 3, 6.5/10 *Episode 77: Blades of Time, 6/10 *Episode 78: Yakuza: Dead Souls, 7.75/10 *Episode 79: Super Mario 3D Land, 8.5/10 *Episode 80: Journey, 7/10 *Episode 81: Uncharted: Golden Abyss, 7.5/10 *Episode 82: Prototype 2, 7.5/10 *Episode 83: Mario Kart 7, 7/10 *Episode 84: Sniper Elite V2, 7.25/10 *Episode 85: Max Payne 3, 7.75/10 *Episode 86: Diablo 3, 8/10 *Episode 87: Dragon's Dogma, 7.75/10 *Episode 88: Lollipop Chainsaw, 8/10 *Episode 89: Spec Ops: The Line, 7.25/10 *Episode 90: Lego Batman 2, 7.5/10 *Episode 91: The Amazing Spider-Man, 8.5/10 *Episode 92: Darksiders II, 7.5/10 *Episode 93: Sleeping Dogs, 8.5/10 *Episode 94: Transformers: Fall of Cybertron, 6.5/10 *Episode 95: New Super Mario Bros 2, 7/10 *Episode 96: Resident Evil: Revelations, 7.75/10 *Episode 97: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - for Tekken fans, 8/10 and for common gamers, 6/10 *Episode 98: Borderlands 2, 9/10 *Episode 99: Resident Evil 6 9/10, for co-op / 7.5/10 for single player *Episode 100: Dishonored, 9/10 *Episode 101: 007: Legends, 3.5/10 *Episode 102: The Unfinished Swan, 7.5/10 *Episode 103: Medal of Honor: Warfighter, 6.75/10 *Episode 104: Tokyo Jungle, 8/10 *Episode 105: Assassin's Creed III, 8.25/10 *Episode 106: Halo 4, 8/10 *Episode 107: Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, 8/10 "It's okay" *Episode 108: Playstation All Stars Battle Royale, 7.5/10 *Episode 109: The Walking Dead, 9/10 *Episode 110: Hitman: Absolution, 9/10 *Episode 111: WWE '13, 8/10 *Episode 112: Scribblenauts: Unlimited, 7.5/10 *Episode 113: New Super Mario Bros. U, 8/10 *Episode 114: Far Cry 3, 9/10 (would have given it 10, but the tree made him kill himself) *Episode 115: Anarchy Reigns, 7.25/10 *Episode 116: Devil May Cry 2013, 7.5/10 *Episode 117: Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, 8.5/10 *Episode 118: Dead Space 3, 8.5/10 *Episode 119: Sly Cooper 4: Thieves in Time, 7.25/10 *Episode 120: God of War: Ascension, 7.25/10 | Gears of War: Judgement, 5/10 *Episode 121: Bioshock Infinite, 9.5/10 Style Of Commentary Darksydephil's style of comentary is brought on by his honest opinions and thoughts on a situation in a game that he's playing. He will speak aloud based on those opinions and usually appeal to his fans and new viewers alike. He is well known for making jokes based off of the characters, the story, the music, and events within the game he is playing. Sometimes he will have a duel commentary with his friends (e.g John Rambo, Howard, Panda Lee, etc.). He and his friends will sometimes talk about recent events inside and outside a video game and will both poke fun at the game in general, which also appeals to the viewers. Problems Phil had a back injury in which the discs in his spine are effected and he can't stand up for to long, can't be too physical, and can't sit in a certain position for too long. DSP has had several legal issues. He had copyright strikes on games such as God of War III and Legends of Wrestlemania, and most notablty The Lost and the Damned. Due to copyright strikes, so many times has DSP lost his channel, which caused him to create new channels for specific things. However, many of the strikes were indeed false on trolls' part. DSP lost his job at an office and is a YouTube partner full time. He first used Adsense, which he was kicked out of, and then Blip.Tv, and then which an user managed to ban him, despite Blip.Tv's good will. Due to DSP's "behavior" during his playthroughs, he has been critizied heavily and a following of so-called haters has sprung up dedicated to trolling. This has spanned from heavy usage of commenting to attempting to get DSP fired. John Rambo Whenever Phil wants to play a game co-op he will most of the time ask John Rambo to join him. They are both really good friends and will always have fun when playing a video game together (have a little fun afterwards, too). John also plays Super Street Fighter II Turbo at pro level and won a slot to represent USA at the Super Battle Opera. He had also beaten Phil in the second round of the SBO qualifiers, making it John's first time beating Phil in a tournament. John went to Japan on September 9, 2010 for the Super Battle Opera Tournament, which was held on the 19th of September. He, like Phil, has a youtube channel. John is also a cast member of Project 7. His many catch phrases are as such: "Would you like some balls?", "Stay ballsy, my friends.", etc. He Hosts his show on his channel called: "The Show" which has had special guests from his friends and others. Another series that he now has on his channel is: "Smark Guys", which Phil used to have on his channel, but now technically co-hosts. Howard Howard is DSP's other friend, co-op buddy and a cast member of Project 7. Panda Lee Panda Lee is Phil's fourteen year-old girlfriend who lives in Pennsylvania. She is a grlgamer as well, and has been in a couple co-op playthroughs with just Phil and herself, and with Phil and his friends. She now has her own Youtube Channel. PandaLeeGames. Quotes *"This is stupid, man!" *"Nothing I can do!" *"I died instantly!" *"Bugged mechanic!" External Links Darksydephil's Cafepress Shop Youtube - JohnRamboPresents DSP Twitter Page Official DarksydePhil Website DSP Facebook Page Category:Male Gamers Category:Playthroughers